


#Sharing Clothes

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-21 09:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30019341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: It’s Official: Wearing Your Boyfriend’s Clothes Is Good For Your Mental Health...Or so says the magazine article Mickey skims through while waiting for Ian to get home from work.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 4
Kudos: 146





	#Sharing Clothes

It’s Official: Wearing Your Boyfriend’s Clothes Is Good For Your Mental Health. 

Or so says the magazine article Mickey skims through while waiting for Ian to get home from work. Pausing, he thinks on the topic; he does love nothing more than cozying up in his husband’s oversized hoodie, and even on his worst day when his fuckhead dad threatened to murder him again because he was gay, wearing the hoodie made all the Hell of a crap day a little more bearable.

Crazy as it may sound, the hoodie did calm his anxiety.

Even after the hoodie had been washed in lavender, smelling sweet, and soft and warm out of the dryer, Ian's natural aroma linger in the threads. If Ian has a late night on Kev and V weed route, and Mickey is alone, Mick will snag the hoodie, and being surrounded in downy fabric that smells just like the man he loves, makes the loneliness a little more bearable. Being bathed in Ian's comforting presence when he is not home brings a little smile to Mickey's face. 

According to the magazine article, wearing his husband’s clothes is good for mental health. Being under stress is damaging for the body as well as the mind, yet getting up close with Ian's clothes lowered the amount of stress hormone cortisol in the brain, making Mickey way more zen. 

Mickey pauses again, thinking back to the time when Ian was diagnosed with bipolar disorder and was locked in a mental hospital; Mickey refused to visit Ian when he got home, unable to see his boyfriend in such a defeated state, and he drank himself stupid.

Mickey had stumbled through the house, looking for Mandy, he was all alone, and he tripped, crashing to the floor. Broken in a way like he had never been, the only saving grace was that Ian's jacket had been close. Mickey pulled the coat to his chest, cuddling up with it and taking comfort in Ian's familiar scent as loneliness and heartbreak shattered his soul. The smell of someone he loved was enough to remind him how much he loved Ian, and strengthen his resolve to be with Ian during good times, and bad.

Now, years later, married and grown men, still in love like when they were kids, laying in bed, warm in Ian's hoodie, the lavender scent reduced stress levels and negative emotions, having something close by that smells like Ian helped push all the bad out of Mickey's life, all he can remember is the laughs and smiles, the gentle kisses they share. 

When Ian returns home after a long day, he finds Mickey waiting for him, looking soft and cute in his hoodie. He slips into bed, cradles Mickey gently, kissing him as he hugs him dearly. Mickey gives Ian one of those beautiful smiles, his eyes that spoke of love and fondness, lips as red as a rose and sweet as honey. He hugged him tight, and Mickey kissed him, grinning joyfully.

At night, they lay cuddled together on the soft sheets. Ian presses his nose to Mickeys neck, breathing in his scent, and all the stress of the day fades away, leaving him floating in heaven. He kisses Mickey’s forehead, giving him a fond squeeze as peaceful sleep takes them to heavenly bliss.

♥ END ♥


End file.
